Apparition de travaux littéraires
Pour une liste de lecture proposée par Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse, voir Enter the Lost Book Club Les ouvrages, références et auteurs, qui suivent ont été évoqués ou montrés à l’écran dans Lost. Cette page ne fait que les recenser ; pour plus de détails, voir les articles généraux. A... . * Le titre anglais de l'épisode 1x05, White Rabbit, est une référence au personnage du même nom. * Dans Alice au pays des merveilles, un bébé se transforme en cochon. Dans , Sawyer est convaincu que l'esprit de Frank Duckett habite un sanglier. * Dans , on trouve diverses références à Alice : ** Ben utilise un lapin blanc pour s’assurer qu’il peut traverser la clôture sonique, clôture qui le conduit vers un autre monde (celui des Autres). Alice suit le lapin blanc jusque dans son terrier et arrive au pays des merveilles. ** La mère de Ben, Emily Linus, est aperçue portant une robe bleue et un bandeau assorti dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce costume ressemble beaucoup à celui d’Alice dans les illustrations de Tenniel ou dans l’adaptation par Walt Disney. * Dans , Charlie plonge vers la station du Miroir, et son entrée est similaire à celle d'Alice dans le pays des merveilles. Dans Alice au pays des merveilles, Alice suit le lapin blanc dans son terrier et tombe dans un "puits très profond". Charlie cherche le lapin blanc lui aussi (le logo DHARMA) et doit plonger profondément. Charlie, tout comme Alice, ne prévoit pas une issue de secours : "Un instant plus tard, elle y pénétrait à son tour, sans se demander une seule fois comment diable elle pourrait bien en sortir". De la même façon, l'importance que Charlie attache au courage et au fait d'être un héros rappelle les pensées d'Alice au début de son aventure : "Ce qu’on va me trouver courageuse !". * L'île abrite des créatures inattendues, comme les ours polaires. Le pays des merveilles regorge également d'étranges créatures : Dodos, Griffons ...etc. * Jack lit Alice au pays des merveilles à Aaron pour qu'il s'endorme dans . | image=Alice.jpg }} B... . * Sawyer lit le manuscrit dans . | image=Badtwin.jpg }} * Une autre bible se trouve également sur une étagère du bureau de Jack dans . * Cassidy se fait passer pour une personne qui vend des Bibles alors qu'elle veut aider Kate à parler à sa mère dans . | image=Arrowbible.jpg }} * On peut apercevoir ce livre dans la chambre de Ben. | image=Brève.jpg }} C... . | image=Carriebook.jpg }} . | image=Ardil22.jpg }} , Charlie dit à Hurley, "One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good-time Hurley, and the next you're Colonel bloody Kurtz!". Colonel Kurtz est un personnage du film ''Apocalypse Now de 1979, basé sur Au cœur des ténèbres. * Jack demande à Kate : "Dis moi, comment ça se fait que tu sois partante à chaque fois qu'une excursion est organisée dans le cœur des ténèbres?" tandis que Kate se porte volontaire pour aller chasser le sanglier avec Locke. | image=Coeurtenebres.jpg }} D... , , et surtout . Le jeu d'échecs est à la base de la trame de De l'Autre côté du miroir puisque les personnages avancent progressivement sur un échiquier, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice devienne reine. * Les rêves ont une importance majeure dans la série. De même dans l'oeuvre de L. Carroll : Alice au pays des merveilles se révèle être un rêve de la petite Alice, et dans De l'Autre côté du miroir, Alice rêve du Roi Rouge, qui est en train de rêver d'Alice, qui est en train du rêver du Roi Rouge... etc. | image=Through_the_looking_glass.jpg }} . Il dit que c'est "Prévisible. Pas tout à fait assez de sexe," quand Sun s'approche de lui. | image=Areyoutheregod.jpg }} . * Une copie de ce livre est aussi apparue dans la bibliothèque du bureau de Jack dans . | image=DirtyWork.gif }} E... contiennent un indice se rapportant à l'Épopée de Gilgamesh'', « GILGAMESH » étant la réponse. | image=GilgameshTablet.jpg }} F... , ce à quoi il répond, "Vous n'avez aucun Stephen King ?". | image=Karamazov.jpg }} H... , Hurley mentionne Harry au moment où il commente la nouvelle apparence de Sawyer avec ses lunettes de fortune. | image=Potter1.jpg }} S... La Source vive d'Ayn Rand * Le livre lu par Sawyer lorsque Kate lui manque de façon évidente dans . Peter Keating, un des personnages principaux, est amoureux de Catherine Toohey, qu'il appelle "Katie". Keating est un peu arnaqueur, manipulateur. Katie en est consciente, elle sait même qu'il pourrait l'utiliser elle, mais elle déclare l'aimer malgré tout. Jurassic Park de Michael Crichton * L'assimilation du monstre de Lost à un dinosaure est mise à mal par Nikki lorsqu'elle se moque de la théorie de Paulo : "On n'est pas dans Jurassic Park, Paulo!". La Bibliothèque de Jack * Les livres suivants ont put être vu dans la bibliothèque de Jack montré dans A Tale of two cities (Saison Trois). right|thumb|Jack's bookshelf *On top of the shelf (left to right) 1. Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) 2. Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) 3. Three Ring Binder (White – thick – yellow lettering “…OGICAL”?) 4. Three Ring Binder (White – thin) 5. Three Ring Binder (Grey – thick) 6. ____’s Business Law 7. Compton's Encylopedia Vol. 23 8. Clinical Procedures 9. Harrison's Platinum Edition *SHELF 1 (left to right) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Information Systems Management in Practice--Barbara C. McNurlin, Ralph H. Sprague 6. Fire in the Mind: Faith and the Search for Order--George Johnson 7. Dark Horse--Tami Hoag 8. 9. Parker's Astrology--Julia et Derek Parker 10.____ Student’s Yearbook 11. Book of the Year 1976 12. 13. 14. [Pale Horse Coming--Stephen Hunter 15. Nighttime is My Time--Mary Higgins Clark 16. The Greatest Generation--Tom Brokaw 17. 18. Coping with Job Loss: How Individuals, Organizations, and Communities Respond to Layoffs (Issues in Organization and Management Series)--Carrie R. Leana and Daniel C. Feldman 19. 20. [Skinny Dip--Carl Hiaasen 21. Redemption--Leon Uris *SHELF 2 (left to right) 1. 2. Two Dollar Bill--Stuart Woods 3. Domes of Fire--David Eddings 4. The Power of Beauty--Nancy Friday 5. Valhalla Rising--Clive Cussler 6. No Place Like Home--Mary Higgins Clark 7. 8. Hearts in Atlantis--Stephen King 9. Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban--J.K. Rowling 10. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol.I) 11. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. II) 12. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. III) 13. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. IV) (biking trophy) 14. 15. 16. Eleventh Hour--Catherine Coulter 17. 18.Last ______ *SHELF 3 (left to right) 1. The Spirit of Christmas 2. 3. 4. Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol 14 5. McNally's Folly--Vincent Lardo 6. Funk & Wagnalls (?) 7. Astrological Patterns 8. Reader's Digest Condensed Book (titles illegible) 9. Holy Bible 10.Dirty Work--Stuart Woods 11. 12. 13.Pulmonary Diseases and Disorders--Alfred P. Fishman 14. 15. 16. 17. 18.The Scottish Bride--Catherine Coulter 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. *SHELF 4 (left to right) (golf clubs in front of several books) 1. 2. 3. 4. Scientific Genius--Dean Kenneth Simonton 5. A History of World Societies--John P. McKay, John Buckler, Bennett D. Hill, Patricia Buckley Ebrey 6. 7. International Book of ____ (?) 8. Reference book 9. Reference book 10. Reference book 11. Reference book 12. Reference book 13. Reference book 14. Reference book 15. Reference book 16. Reference book 17. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. II) 18. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. I) *SHELF 5 (left to right) 1. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. ?) 2. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. 12) 3. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol.13) 4. America _______ 5. 6. 7. The Bailey Chronicles--Catherine Cookson 8. Last Rights: Rescuing the End of Life from the Medical Establishment--Stephen Kiernan 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. _____ Vol. 2 16. _____ Vol. 15 17. _____ Vol. 1 *SHELF 6 (left to right) 1. 2. 3. Jules César * Sawyer dit à Locke, "Toi aussi, Brutus?", dans Compagnon de déroute (Saison Deux). C'est une référence à la célèbre citation, "Et tu, Brute?", qui sont les derniers mots de César dans le Julius Caesar de Shakespeare. D'après les chroniques, ses derniers mots serait en fait "Tu quoque, mi fili? aussi, mon fils?"" ou "Kaï sù, tèknon?", qui est la même question, en grec. Juvenal * Des citations provenant de cet auteur romain sont trouvées sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Lancelot par Walker Percy * Sawyer lisait ce livre dans Congés de maternité quand Kate lui demande une arme. Li Bai * Un ancien poème de Li Bai, "Third Eye Ascended in Dreams", Tang Dynasty (618-907) est aperçu, calligraphié, dans un flashback de Jin et Sun. * Son contenu est surnaturel, puisqu'il porte sur un homme qui rêve d'une dimension parallèle très prenante, et est réveillé de façon abrupte pour se retrouver face à la fadeur du réel. Il montre que les rêves sont parfois plus à mêmes de dire la vérité que la réalité. Locke, John * John Locke était un philosophe anglais du 17ème siècle qui écrivit deux traités sur le gouvernement aussi bien que d'autres essais sur le rôle de l'Homme en tant qu'être sociable. Sa Majesté des Mouches de William Golding * Ce roman est mentionné par Sawyer durant Le Mur du silence (Saison 1). * Dans Message personnel (Saison 2), Charlie mentionne comment les survivants de la queue se comportent comme dans Sa Majesté des Mouches. * Le site d' Oceanic Airlines a un lien avec le roman de Stephen King Hearts in Atlantis, qui parle d'un gamin qui reçoit un exemplaire de Sa Majesté des Mouches et devient complètement captivé par lui. * Au cours d'une excursion dans la jungle, Hurley se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un sanglier, pendu à un arbre, autour duquel s'agitent des mouches. ( ) Le Gouffre de la lune d'Abraham Merritt * Le Moon Pool à la station Miroir peut faire référence au roman de science-fiction de Merritt, qui suit les aventures mystérieuses d'un botaniste -nommé Dr Walter Goodwin- dans plusieurs îles du Pacifique Sud.(Ce personnage a le même nom que Goodwin, un des Autres). Lucan * Des citations de cet auteur romain sont trouvées sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Alfred de Musset * Locke tente de redessiner la carte sur la porte anti-souffle qu'il a brièvement vu lors de la fermeture de la pore, il le fait sur une page d'un recueil de poèmes d'Alfred de Musset, nommé Sur les Débuts de Melles Rachel et Pauline (On the Beginnings of Rachel and Pauline). L'île mystérieuse de Jules Verne * Dans le roman, plusieurs personnes et un chien s'écrasent avec un ballon sur une île du Pacifique Sud où d'étranges choses se passent, comme Henry Gale l'a apparemment fait. * Il y a un Orang-outan nommé "Jupe" (diminutif de "Jupiter") sur l'île. Joop, de la Fondation Hanso, est probablement un clin d'oeil. * Shannon a parlé de l'île comme une "p... d'île mystérieuse". ( ) Ce qui se passa sur le pont de Owl Creek de Ambrose Bierce * Locke est montré, tenant ce livre à l'envers , dans le Cygne, effeuillant les pages comme s'il essayait de trouver d'autres papiers entre elles. L'Odyssée L'histoire épique de la Grèce, par Homère , suite de L'Iliade, avec de nombreux parallèles aux thèmes de LOST, particulièrement dans l'histoire de Desmond et Penelope. Aussi, des vers de l'Odyssée sont brodés en grec sur les tapisseries de Jacob et Mère. Notre ami commun de Charles Dickens * Desmond à décidé que ce livre serait le dernier qu'il lirait avant de mourir. * C'est le nom du bateau de Desmond et Penelope. The Outsiders de Susan E. Hinton * Pendant le flashback dans le van dans Le Mal-aimé (Saison Deux), l'ami d'Hurley, Johnny lui dit, "Stay gold, Ponyboy." C'est une référence à The Outsiders et cette phrase est, dans le livre, elle même, une référence au poème de Robert Frost "Nothing Gold Can Stay". Plautus * Des citations de cet auteur romains sont trouvées sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Rainbow Six de Tom Clancy * Ce livre est vu dans la bibliothèque du Cygne dans l'épisode 108 Minutes (Saison Deux). Rire dans la nuit de Vladimir Nabokov * Livre lu par Hurley dans Romeo and Juliet * Le personnage de Juliet semble être un membre (ou peut être le leader) d'une faction indépendante à l'intèrieure de celle que constitue les Autres and have once had a relationship with Ben, le leader de l'autre faction. Rousseau, Jean-Jacques * Influent philosophe franco-suisse du 18ème siècle qui écrivit Le Contrat Social et introduit l'idée du "noble sauvage". ** A probablement inspiré le nom de Danielle Rousseau. The Stand de Stephen King * Damon Lindelof a déclaré que ce roman avait eu une influence majeure sur LOST. Plusieurs personnages de ce livre partagent des ressemblances avec ceux sur l'île. A Tale of Two Cities de Charles Dickens * C'est le titre du premier épisode de la Saison 3. Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse révèlent dans le ''podcast'' officiel que les « deux villes » font référence aux deux sociétés séparées des survivants du crash et des Autres. Des Souris et des hommes de John Steinbeck * Livre lu par Sawyer en prison. Dans le même épisode, Sawyer évoque ce livre devant Ben, qui cite alors un passage sur le sentiment de solitude, tout en montrant à Sawyer qu'ils sont sur une autre île. Stranger in a strange land de Robert Heinlein C'est le titre de l'épisode 9 de la saison 3 : The Third Policeman de Flann O'Brien * Ce livre est vu quand Desmond rassemble ses affaires et se prépare à s'échapper du Cygne après que Jack endommage l'ordinateur. To Kill a Mockingbird de Harper Lee * Avant de montrer le faux film à Jack, Juliet prétend vouloir lui montrer le film de 1962 To Kill a Mockingbird (Du silence et des ombres en français), inspiré du roman de 1960 qui porte le même nom en anglais, et traduit en français par Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur. ( ) Le Tour d'écrou de Henry James * Dans le Cygne, Desmond dit à Jack et Locke que le film de présentation du Cygne créé par le Projet DHARMA est sur l'étagère derrière ce livre. * Dans le livre Bad Twin, Manny Weissman compare Le Tour d'écrou aux autres polars. Virgil * Des citations de cet auteur romain sont trouvées sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Watership Down de Richard Adams * Kate trouve Sawyer assis sur la plage, en train de lire ce livre. Boone dit qu'il le lisait pendant ses vacances en Australie. D'après Sawyer, le livre vient juste washed ashore. * Sawyer est à nouveau vu avec ce livre sur la plage. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz de L. Frank Baum * Henry Gale est le nom de l'oncle de Dorothy. Au moment de sa capture, Ben (qui insistait à ce moment là sur le fait que son nom était "Henry Gale"} déclarait être arrivé sur l'île en ballon, comme le fit le Magicien. Le vrai Henry Gale est apparemment arrivé sur l'île de cette manière. * Dans , Mrs. Hawking et Desmond observent une personne avec des chaussures rouges, étendue morte sous des débris, tout comme la Méchante Sorcière de l'Est lorsque Dorothy arrive à Oz. * L'épisode 20 de la saison 3 s'appelle et est centré sur Ben. Ce titre fait référence au magicien d'Oz lui-même, qui se cache derrière un rideau rouge et s'exclame : "Ne faites pas attention à l'homme derrière le rideau!". Dans ce même épisode, Locke accuse Ben d'être cet homme derrière le rideau en allant voir Jacob. * Dans , Sawyer surnomme Charlie "Munchkin". * Dans , Desmond est transporté dans un ailleurs et dans un autre autre temps sur l'île après avoir reçu un coup de batte de baseball dans un pub. Même si cet événement ne figure pas initialement dans la version littéraire du Magicien d'Oz, il fait cependant penser au film de 1939, dans lequel Dorothy est "transportée" à Oz après avoir été frappée dans la nuque par la fenêtre de sa chambre pendant le cyclone. A Wrinkle in Time de Madeleine L'Engle * Sawyer lit ce livre pendant que Michael travaille sur le premier radeau. Hemingway, Ernest * Locke et Ben le comparent tous deux à Dostoïevski. Le fait qu'Hemingway ait été jaloux du travail de Dostoïevsky a été inventé par les scénaristes, probablement dans un souci d'effet dramatique. Hume, David * Un philosophe écossais du 18ème siècle, influencé par John Locke. ** Le possible homonyme de Desmond. I Ching * Des idéogrammes provenant du I Ching apparaissent dans les logos DHARMA. Les Vacances d’Hercule Poirot d'Agatha Christie * Sawyer est en train de lire Les Vacances d’Hercule Poirot quand il est interrompu par Nikki. de:Literarische Werke en:Literary works es:Obras literarias pl:Portal:Literatura pt:Referências à Obras Literárias ru:Книги Catégorie:Références culturelles